The Future Unfolds
by gryffindorelf9
Summary: It's been three years since Harry, Hermione, and Ron graduated Hogwarts. They all have sucessful careers, but will Ron and Hermione be together?


Author's notes: Okay, well I don't really know where to go with my other two fanfics so until I think of something here's one to read in the mean time. This chapter is basically just introducing things. Hope you like it...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Harry Potter book series**

It's been three years since Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger graduated from Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neither of them have changed much. Harry still has jet-black hair, a scar on his forehead, and glasses, Ron still has bright red hair, and Hermione still has bushy hair and is extremely smart. They're all still best friends and have successful careers.

Harry is a professional Quidditch player. He plays seeker for the British Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione works at the Ministry of Magic in the Committee of Experimental Charms department.

Ron works with his father, Arthur Weasley, at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department.

"So, Harry... how's Quidditch?" Hermione said one night over dinner at The Leaky Cauldron

"Tiring... but good, as always." Harry said

"Good. How's work going for you, Ron?" Hermione said

"Er... fine." Ron said, poking his untouched food with his fork

"Ron, what's the matter? You're hardly talking to me and you haven't taken one bite from your meal." Hermione said

"Nothing. I'm fine really, don't worry about me." Ron said, trying not to look at Hermione, "So... Harry... how's Ginny?"

Harry has been dating Ron's younger sister for two years now.

"Fine, I think. She's been at work all day... haven't seen her." Harry said

"She's working at Fred and George's joke shop, isn't she?" Hermione said, finishing her last bite of her fish and chips.

"Yeah. Only temporarily until she can get that whole thing sorted out with her boss." Harry said

"Well, I better get going... I have to get my flat cleaned up before Courtney's parents get here tomorrow." Hermione said getting up from the table and picking up her handbag

"Okay, I'm going to go see if Ginny's still at work." Harry said getting up and setting his napkin on the table

"I have to get back home... so I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Ron said

"Okay. Bye." Hermione said

There was a loud _crack_ as she apparated and disappeared.

"See ya, mate." Ron said, there were two more _cracks _and he and Harry had disappeared.

Harry reappeared right in front of Fred and George's joke shop on Diagon Alley, and entered.

It was very different from Zonko's in Hogsmeade. Fred and George invented everything they sold themselves.

Harry walked in and saw a tall, red headed girl behind the register hiding her face in a book.

"Pardon me, ma'am... I'm looking for someone, goes by the name of Ginny with red hair?" Harry said jokingly.

Ginny moved the book away from her face and Harry gasped

"Hi, Harry." Ginny said with a smile on her face

Harry smiled back and started kissing Ginny, just then Fred walked in from the back room.

"I hate to interrupt, but Ginny you have work to do before you can leave." Fred said

Harry and Ginny quickly separated.

"Sorry... Fred." Ginny said blushing

"Hi, Harry." Fred said

"Hi...." Harry said, his face was bright red

"Ginny, you need to make sure all the products are arranged correctly and then you can leave." Fred said

"Okay." Ginny said as Fred left the room

"Gin, do you know what's up with Ron?" Harry said

"There's something wrong with him?" Ginny said, starting to fix up the Invisible Glue

"I dunno... he just hasn't been acting like himself." Harry said

"Well I don't know anything. Did him and Hermione get in another argument?" Ginny said moving over to another product to arrange.

"No... not that I know of." Harry said sitting on top of the counter

"Is Hermione seeing anyone?" Ginny asked

"I don't think so... wait, why would that make Ron mad?" Harry said

"Don't tell me you haven't figured that out, Harry. You've been friends with him for ten years and you haven't figured it out?" Ginny said

"Figured what out?" Harry said

"He's basically in love with Hermione!" Ginny said

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry said

"He thinks you know. I can't believe you didn't know!" Ginny said

"Okay, okay... so Ron likes Hermione?" Harry said

"Ron _loves_ Hermione." Ginny corrected him

"Okay... but I don't think Hermione is seeing anyone and it didn't seem like they were in an argument." Harry said, "Does Hermione know about this?"

"I don't think so... but maybe you shouldn't tell her." Ginny said

"She has the right to know." Harry said

"Do you know if she loves him?" Ginny said

"I don't know... she might." Harry said

"Go ask her." Ginny said

"What? You just said not to tell her Ron loves her." Harry said

"You don't have to. Just ask _her_ if _she_ loves _him._" Ginny said putting the last box of Tongue Twisters back on the shelf.

"Okay..." Harry said getting off the counter, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Ginny nodded her head and kissed Harry, "Bye, I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry said, there was a _crack_ and he disappeared.

Harry reappeared in front of Hermione's flat door and knocked.

"Come in!" He heard Hermione yell from inside

He opened the door and stepped in, "Hey, Hermione... it's Harry."

"Oh, Hi... come in. I'm in the kitchen." Hermione said

Harry walked into the kitchen where Hermione was washing the dishes

"Hey," Harry said "Er... I have a question."

"What is it?" Hermione said, not looking up

"This might be kind of personal... and you don't have to answer. But Ginny thinks I should ask you. So I am... this will probably sound a little odd... okay it will sound odd. But don't get mad I'm just won-"

"What, Harry? Just ask. I won't get mad, just what? I have things to do." Hermione said looking at him and setting down the plate she was cleaning with a loud _cling_

"Okay... do you love Ron? Like him, like really, really like him, even?" Harry said

"_What?_ Why would you ask me that kind of question, Harry?" Hermione said

"Just answer. I see the way you two look at each other. Not to mention the constant bickering and arguing like you're an old married couple." Harry said trying to calm down Hermione

"Does he love me?" Hermione said

"Now _that_ I'm not supposed to tell you." Harry said

"Then I'm not answering." Hermione said simply and going back to her dishes

Harry sighed, "I am really not supposed to tell you."

"Fine by me, I just won't answer whether or not I love Ron." Hermione answered

"Oh, Hermione... don't do this to me!" Harry said

"I'm not _doing_ anything." Hermione said

"Ginny told me not to tell you... but... I think you have the right to know. And I don't think Ron would really care because if you love him that can change everything!" Harry said

"So he _does_ love me!" Hermione said, her face lit up

"And you do love him, right?" Harry asked

But before Hermione could answer there was a _crack_ in the living room and Ron walked in.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?" Ron said

"Nope..." Hermione said going back to doing her dishes after she nodded yes to Harry

"No, Ron. I'll be leaving you too alone then. See you later!" He said grinning before there was a _crack_ and he was gone

"What was that all about?" Ron said with a confused look on his face

"I don't know... Harry has this crazy idea that you like me..." Hermione said turning around

Ron's face suddenly looked extremely disappointed. His face and his ears went almost as red as his hair. "He's not that crazy..." Ron said avoiding eye contact with Hermione. He frowned as he pushed a stray hair away from his face.

"Y- you... you _do_like me?" Hermione said

"Hermione... I _love_ you."


End file.
